netogefandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Segawa
- Light Novel= - Anime= - Manga= }} - Game▾= - Legendary Age= - Ultra Force= }} }} |Eye Color = Orange Green (in game) |kanji = 瀬川 茜 |romaji = Segawa Akane |aliases = |gender = Female Male (in game gender) |eye = Orange Green (in game) |hair = Dark Blonde Orange (in game) |status = Alive |occupation = Student Sword Dancer (in game) |novel = Light Novel Volume 1 |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |love = Hideki Nishimura (Crush) |seiyu = (game) |Voice Eng = (game)}} is one of the main characters of the Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? series. Akane is a member of the Alley Cats guild. She despises otakus, but in reality, she is one as well. Her in-game name is , which means pig in German. Appearance Akane is a beautiful otaku teenage girl with straight dirty blonde hair which she has tied into twin tails with green ribbons. She has orange eyes and is usually depicted in her school uniform. In game In the game, Akane (Schwein) has spiky, short orange hair and green eyes. He usually wears armor and carries a two handed sword. Personality In real life, Akane appears somewhat cold and rude towards nearly anyone, mainly Hideki due to his open otaku lifestyle. However deep down Akane is a major closet otaku who loves playing video games just as much as her in-game friends. Akane is very sensitive about her secret life as a gamer and would freak out and become depressed when people accidentally reveal her secret or end up knowing it. Despite her hostile attitude, Akane is revealed to care a lot about her friends and genuinely wants to help Ako to deal with her social problems. In the game Akane's personality would differ from the real one, becoming braver, cockier as she would often say "ore-sama/my bad self" or other things to show off self-respect. Background Not much is known about Akane's past, but she did reveal that during the beginning of high school she heard about online games and started to try it out. Soon Akane became addicted playing video games, but kept it hidden among her friends as Akane was ashamed of her otaku life-style. Plot Skills In the game, Akane is a male and on level 92. Her occupation is a Sword Dancer and her max HP is 16921. Equipment *My Bad Self Ambidextrous sword Relationships Hideki Nishimura During school time, Akane would remark on how gross Hideki is for being an otaku, despite her having the same hobby as him. Despite always being hostile and rude towards Hideki in school, she has been shown to at least care about him and view him as a good man who can help Ako. In episode 9, She and Kyoh talked face to face at a table facing each other then somehow Segawa thought about Nishimura then Kyoh said that she is so cold to him when his around but when sometimes he's not around she cares for him. She shows signs of blushing or being flustered around him, she has a crush on Nishimura. Because he's kind and caring, and also very handsome. Trivia * It was stated that each character in the club has communication problems, as Akane has trouble revealing that she is a closet otaku. * Despite having the ability to get a boyfriend, Akane turn down guys since she believes it would take away all her game time. * Called, not Tsundere, but just "Tsun", by Hideki Nishimura (http://netoge.wikia.com/wiki/Hideki_Nishimura) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gamer Category:Student Category:Net Game club members